


Dangerously In Love

by TeenRose23



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abduction, Abused Jared, Abused Jensen (Past), Aggressive/Dominant Jensen, Alternate Universe - College/University, Animal Death, Anxiety, Artist Jensen, Athletic Jared, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Axe-Crazy Jensen, Bipolar Disorder, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Bondage, Borderline Personality Disorder, Chemical Weapons, Childhood Trauma, Clingy Jensen, Codependency, Crazy Jensen, Cutting, Dark Jensen, Death Threats, Decapitation, Delusions, Deranged Jensen, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Repressed, Endearments, Erotomania (de Clérambault's Syndrome), Extreme Behaviour, Extreme Bheaviour, Extreme Codependency, Extreme Yandere Jensen, Extremely Jealous Jensen, F/M, Genius Jensen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Gun Violence, Gunplay, Hero Worship, Hurt Jared, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Jensen, Jekyll and Hyde, Jock Jared, Knifeplay, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, M/M, Manhandling, Manipulative Jensen, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mentally Ill Jensen, Mentally Unstable Jensen, Monomania, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Murderer Jensen, Needy Jensen, Nerdy/Geeky/Smart Jensen, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Jensen, Obsessive Love, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, One-Sided Attraction, Overprotective Jensen, Photographer Jensen, Physical Abuse, Pining, Popular Jared, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jensen, Protective Jensen, Psycho/Psychopath Jensen, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Psychotic Jensen, Rape, Ruthless Jensen, Sadism, Sadistic Jensen, Scared Jared, Scent Kink, Schmoop, Self Harm, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Mutilation, Separation Anxiety, Serial Killer Jensen, Shy Jensen, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen Jensen, Sociopath Jensen, Stalker Shrine, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide Attempt, Tattoos, Tender Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Top Jensen, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Violence, Violent Jensen, Weapons, Weapons - Axes, Weapons - Baseball Bat, Weapons - Butcher Knives, Weapons - Chainsaws, Weapons - Drills, Weapons - Handguns, manic love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenRose23/pseuds/TeenRose23
Summary: Eighteen-year-old Princeton University freshman Jared Padalecki has everything going for him – looks, intelligence, nice personality, athletic, wealth, and charisma. It's no wonder why everyone that meets Jared wants to befriend him or be with him. Jared and his friends are finally embarking on their university journey together. Jared, a straight-A student and football player who got a scholarship to Princeton, wants to major in Neuroscience. Once he settles in, Jared meets his roommate, nineteen-year-old Jensen Ackles, who is a shy, introverted, reserved, nerdy, and extremely intelligent guy who's major is Molecular Biology. Despite being opposites, Jared and Jensen immediately hit it off with Jensen having an instant, deep attraction to Jared. The two become so close that they become best friends in such a short time. But soon, Jared starts to see that Jensen has a darker side to his personality. Jensen starts to become extremely jealous as well as possessive, obsessive, and overprotective over Jared. Jensen will do anything to have Jared all to himself. Once Jared finds out Jensen's true personality, it's up to Jared to try to stop Jensen from hurting those that he loves before he ends up completely alone.





	

Jared Padalecki was finally free of high school. It was a wondrous and liberating feeling. He was finally getting to move onto more interesting ventures. Even though Jared had very good memories of high school, he was looking forward to going to Princeton University. He had gotten a scholarship to attend there. Princeton was his dream and he was going to make the most of it. 

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> This series was influenced by the films Fatal Attraction, Fear, and Single White Female.


End file.
